Terca esperanza
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para el Game of Thrones Kink Meme. Gendry/Arya. Situado en Tormenta de Espadas. Si algo comparten, es ser testarudos. ¿Qué hay de malo en albergar una pequeña esperanza? ¿Qué hay de malo en dos pares de ojos en la oscuridad? One-Shot.


**Claim: **Gendry/Arya Stark.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Tormenta de Espadas.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst.  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Multitemático  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Terca esperanza.<strong>

La luz del día parecía opaca, pero aún así translúcida entre los árboles, que se movían creando susurros a su alrededor. Arya agradeció mentalmente el que todavía pudiera distinguir las cosas que la rodeaban, las ramas y raíces en el suelo terroso del bosque con las que tropezaba a menudo, las cortezas de los árboles que en la noche parecían rostros, nada amigables como un árbol corazón. Pero sobretodo, agradeció el no haber perdido de vista a Gendry, que se deslizaba varios metros adelante de ella, tan cauteloso como le permitía su cuerpo ancho y brazos fuertes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo, mucho menos quería detenerse, aunque sus piernas le gritaban que ya no podía más, que estaba cansada, sangrante y llena de arañazos.

—Tenemos que escondernos —dijo ella con firmeza, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo temblaba debido al cansancio, no sólo físico sino también mental. Creía haber visto caballeros la noche anterior y posiblemente los perseguían, si habían llegado a atisbar el tenue destello de su hoguera nocturna o escuchado sus pisadas rompiendo las hojas a su paso, los tendrían pronto tras su rastro, dispuestos a matarlos en el mejor de los casos.

Gendry la miró durante algunos segundos, como si no pudiese creérselo. Si alguien estaba en peligro en realidad era ella. Arya Stark de Invernalia, señora de muchos a pesar de sus codos sucios y cabello enredado. Podían atraparlos y pasarlo a él por el cuchillo, pero para su señora el destino sería bastante diferente.

—¿Dónde? —fue su pregunta, haciendo un ademán que abarcó el bosque a su alrededor, tranquilo, callado, muerto.

Arya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a pelear con Gendry, por lo cual se tragó sus palabras y en su lugar se limitó a explorar el lugar, ver más allá de lo evidente, como le había enseñado Syrio Forel. No necesitaban una pelea cuando sus vidas corrían peligro, no necesitaban nada salvo un buen escondite, lejos del mundo, de la Reina Cersei y todos sus perros falderos. Pero la pregunta de Gendry era acertada, ¿dónde? Si los caballeros que les daban caza tenían perros que siguieran su rastro, trepar a un árbol no sería suficiente. Si conocían las tierras, ninguna cueva sería mejor que campo abierto para pasar la noche. ¿Dónde? Era la pregunta que Arya se repetía a sí misma, mientras avanzaba, tratando de ganar terreno a sus perseguidores.

La respuesta no llegó hasta que la luz del sol se volvió mortecina, roja como la sangre en el horizonte, anunciando la muerte del día. Habían seguido caminando durante horas, hasta que los cantos de los pájaros se extinguieron justo frente a un lago cercado por piedras no más altas que un castillo. El agua se deslizaba entre ellas, una muralla infranqueable que quizás en algún tiempo remoto había sido una cascada.

—¡Agua! —exclamó la menor de los Stark, corriendo para ver su reflejo en la cada vez más oscura superficie del lago. Parecía esperanzada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa clase de esperanza que Gendry siempre veía desvanecerse de sus ojos en cuestión de segundos, cuando algo salía mal, cuando sus extravagantes planes no iban conforme a sus deseos, pero que siempre aparecía sin importar qué, una esperanza terca que los metía en más problemas de los que resolvía—. Podemos despistarlos con esto.

Gendry estaba a punto de replicar cuando ella le detuvo en seco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si no pudiera creer lo ingenuo que era su acompañante.

—Si tienen perros, no podrán olernos si nos surmergimos —afirmó ella, como si fuese la verdad más obvia del mundo—. Apestamos —sonrió Arya, parecía orgullosa de estarlo—, ellos tienen ese rastro, pero no el de nuestras ropas limpias.

—Sin embargo, mi señora —Gendry conocía cuánto enojaba a Arya que le recordaran su noble cuna, cuando muchos bastardos como él añoraban tener un nombre tan honorable como Stark. Arya le lanzó una mirada incendiaria—, no podemos pasar la noche debajo del agua.

Ella puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco, lo cual, muy a su pesar, dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Gendry, quien se recriminó por estar disfrutando del momento cuando sus vidas peligraban.

—Allí —señaló la menor de los Stark. El agua se deslizaba entre las rocas, absorbiendo los colores del ocaso y tiñendo la roca detrás de color fuego y oro. Gendry no podía ver más que eso, pero Arya se adelantó a su pregunta. Parecía tener siempre todo bien calculado, aunque sus elucubraciones eran las de una niña todavía—. Es una grieta, ¿la ves? Tendremos que nadar para alcanzarla, pero estaremos a salvo —por su tono de voz, parecía creer que su plan era infalible y muy inteligente y antes de que él pudiese encontrar algún pero razonable, la pequeña silueta que era Arya Stark se deslizó dentro del lago, creando ondas concéntricas allí donde su cuerpo había desaparecido.

Gendry no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. El agua estaba helada, cuando su cuerpo se sumergió en ella la sensación fue similar a ser apuñalado con miles de cuchillos, una y otra vez, hasta que se le cortó la respiración. Mientras se estabilizaba, dando fuertes patadas contra la corriente inmóvil del lago, el cielo se tiñó de negro y las estrellas comenzaron a mirarlo con sus ojos apagados y lejanos. ¿Qué verían? Seguramente dos figuras cubiertas con harapos, deslizándose en una superficie tan negra como su ropa y su suerte. Nada más, nada menos.

El joven toro comenzó a buscar con la vista a su acompañante, súbitamente alarmado al comparar la diferencia entre ambos, sus musculaturas, fuerza y resistencia. Si a él se le había escapado el aliento durante un instante y había girado casi ciego por la superficie del lago, con la oscuridad ciñéndose a su alrededor sin tregua, ¿qué le hacía suponer que Arya Stark podía llevarlo mejor que él? Su angustia se incrementó al no verla alrededor, dando largas brazadas para alcanzar su meta, la grieta ahora oculta en sombras bañada por el agua.

—¿A... Arry? —inquirió a la noche, corrigiéndose en el último momento, pues no sabía quién podía estar escuchando y era mejor no llamarla por su noble nombre. El silencio se hizo patente por algunos segundos, luego ella le contestó, con voz animada, infantil, propia de su edad si no estuviera en guerra.

—¡Apresúrate, eres muy lento! —había surgido aparentemente de la oscuridad, pero en realidad había estado oculta bajo el agua, admirando los contornos difusos de las estrellas que se formaban al moverse. Gendry no sabía si estar furioso o reírse, en su interior una mezcla de ambos sentimientos se removía conforme alcanzaba a su pequeña acompañante, a la cual no podía imaginar en un gran castillo, con bonitos vestidos llenos de volantes.

Arya maldijo la noche una vez notó que su plan tenía un punto débil. No podía encontrar en la oscuridad la grieta prometida, la salvación de un plan tan sencillo y tan fácil, el cual quizás Jon Nieve la elogiaría —si fuera un juego—; sentía las piernas cansadas y las ropas pesadas arrastrándola hacia las profundidades, los brazos le dolían y su visión, tan entrenada por Syrio, le parecía una broma en esa oscuridad profunda, libre de luna. Avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de girarse para mirar si Gendry la seguía, lo había visto patalear con fiereza contra el agua, con una desesperación tal que creyó no podría salvarlo si algo salía mal, pero de nuevo se convertía en su sombra segura, detrás de ella, adelante, donde fuese y quién sabe porqué motivo, pero a su lado.

Un gran pez pasó nadando por su lado, asustándola y a la vez borrando todo pensamiento concerniente a Gendry de su mente. De pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre y se sentía más cansada que de costumbre, de que el lago parecía enorme, infinito, cruel y lóbrego. Sus aguas le tendían una trampa difícil de sortear o al menos así le parecía mientras iban disminuyendo sus brazadas, sus pataleos y sus esfuerzos por salir a la superficie. Las piernas... Si tan sólo no hubiera corrido tanto...

Se hundió, aún buscando entre la oscuridad su pequeña cueva prometida, su puerto seguro, donde podría caer rendida. La oscuridad la engulló y mientras en sus oídos un pitido fuerte cortaba el mundo en dos —el mundo de sus pensamientos y el real—, pensó que era realmente estúpida todavía creyendo en planes tan simples, juegos absurdos que por su bien debía dejar atrás en su infancia. No escuchó cuando Gendry la llamó, desesperado; mucho menos sus brazadas rápidas y certeras acercándose hacia donde ella, peso muerto, se hundía. Estaba tan cansada... Y bajo sus párpados se dibujaban escenas de Invernalia, Jon llevándola en su espalda, Jon ayudándole con el arco, Jon, su sonrisa, Jon, Jon, Jon.

Pero no fue Jon Nieve el que la rescató del agua, el que se abrió paso con ella a rastras entre varios metros de agua oscura como boca de lobo. Gendry lo había visto todo y se había apresurado a socorrerla, no supo cómo, ni qué estaba pensando, mucho menos de dónde sacó fuerzas cuando su estómago rugía como un león, pero pronto se encontró con Arya entre sus brazos sobre piedra fría, dentro de la pequeña cueva que tantos problemas les había traído alcanzar.

Sin embargo, su trabajo no terminaba allí. Arya no respiraba, su cuerpo húmedo, pequeño, del tamaño del ancho de la cueva yacía inmóvil frente a sus ojos, pálido, casi muerto. Se inclinó sobre ella en la oscuridad, una sombra sobre su piel que parecía absorber la luz de las estrellas. No lo dudó, no conocía otra forma. El tiempo se le escapaba y quería asirlo con los dedos, apretarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Unió sus labios con los de Arya Stark de Invernalia —su señora, de él, de un bastardo y a la vez, una niña testaruda perdida en un mundo demasiado largo—, presionó, sintió como el aire llenaba los pulmones de la pequeña, una vez, dos veces, tres. Pronto dejó de contabilizar sus esfuerzos y sólo se concentró en ellos, hasta que la vio toser agua y sangre, saliva y palabras extrañas. Jon, dijo más de una vez, mientras recobraba sus sentidos, aunque no sus ojos desafiantes, el brillo de la esperanza en sus pupilas.

Vomitó más agua durante varios minutos, conforme el mundo se estabilizaba a su alrededor, después dirigió sus ojos grises hacia él y preguntó, por primera vez como la chiquilla desamparada que era: ¿Dónde estoy? Lentamente, el joven comenzó a desgranar la historia, sintiéndose aún un tanto angustiado por los acontecimientos, que parecían de pesadilla, que quizás lo eran, aunque no podría despertar de ese mal sueño hasta que la guerra acabase. Sus palabras le llevaron a Arya Stark sus propios recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos, y aunque estaba débil, pronto sus ojos recobraron esa determinación que la había llevado tan lejos, extraviada, pero lejos de sus enemigos.

—Gracias —murmuró Arya con la voz ronca, lejana, como si se hubiese atorado en su garganta.

Gendry le dedicó un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de desviar la vista hacia la oscuridad más allá del lago, donde los árboles seguían susurrándose entre sí. Habían hecho suficiente alboroto al entrar en el agua, pataleos y palabras, la lucha desesperada por alcanzar la orilla. Si sus captores no habían dado con su pista podían considerarse entonces a salvo, pero no totalmente, no hasta el amanecer, cuando el sol descubriera con sus rayos todos los peligros y resquicios de la noche anterior. Gendry se aclaró la garganta, incómodo ante dicho pensamiento, eso hizo que captara la atención de Arya, quien lo miró con ojos ausentes.

—Tengo que... Pedir una disculpa —trataba de suavizar su tono de voz, pero aún así Gendry no podía evitar usar un tono respetuoso para dirigirse a ella, a pesar de que sabía no le gustaba—. Tuve que... Lo siento —hizo un gesto para indicarle sus labios, pequeños, rosados.

Ella, para su sorpresa, sonrió, aunque había cierto toque de vergüenza en sus facciones. Él no podía precisar porqué, pero Arya pensaba en su hermana y sus ridículos cuentos de príncipes y doncellas que se daban besos, algo que Sansa había anhelado desde que tenía su edad y que, precisamente ella, Arya Caracaballo había conseguido sin tener que pedirlo o quererlo.

—No seas tonto —se quejó, aún con la voz quebrada por el esfuerzo, pero de nuevo con el mismo tono mandón y esperanzado de una niña de su edad—. Fue mi culpa. Además, no tienes porqué hablarme así. No soy ninguna doncella estúpida de cuento.

La tensión se rompió en un instante, aunque separados, cada quien en su propio pedazo de cueva-grieta, todavía se podía sentir algo extraño flotando en el aire, vergüenza, quizás. El lugar podía contenerlos a los dos si se estaban quietos y sentados, estaba resguardado del frío que sin duda les habría matado estando mojados y Arya pensó que sería un buen lugar para intentar pescar algo por la mañana, pero hasta ese momento, tenían que permanecer juntos en el mismo lugar, dirigiéndose ciertas miradas furtivas, ojos azules y grises, únicas luces en la oscuridad.

—Llamabas a alguien —comentó Gendry en una ocasión, en la que no pudo encontrar una buena excusa para quedarse mirando a su acompañante—. Jon —el nombre lo intrigaba, podía ser un hermano o un padre, un amigo cercano y aún así, Gendry descubrió lo mucho que le importaba saberlo.

—Es mi hermano —respondió Arya Stark, con la voz quebrada, aunque esta vez, Gendry estuvo seguro no era por casi haber muerto ahogada—. Está en el Muro. Yoren iba a llevarme a verlo. Luego, de regreso a casa.

Qué lejanos parecían esos sueños, pensó Arya, cerrando los ojos para evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta o conversación. Se sentía avergonzada, no sólo por mostrar su debilidad, su verdadero ser —el de una chiquilla perdida y asustada—, sino también por lo que había sucedido, sus planes absurdos, los labios de Gendry que no podía recordar, pero que aún así habían estado allí.

—Yo hago la primera guardia —anunció el joven toro, acercándose hacia la salida de la pequeña cueva-grieta. Se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad de Arya, de su vergüenza y dado que él se sentía igual, no dudó en que poner distancia entre ellos era lo mejor. Se contuvo de pedirle que descansara o cualquier otra palabra que hiciera aún más incómodo el momento.

La noche era oscura y se llevaría todos sus sentimientos, eso esperaba y Arya también, aunque durante la mitad de la misma no pudo despegar su vista de la espalda de Gendry, amplia y fuerte como una roca. La protegería, lo sabía con sólo mirarlo y se prometió que ella le correspondería de esa manera, por mucho que extraños sentimientos amenazaran con turbar su relación...

FIN.


End file.
